


Right Across the Table

by beaumont98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaumont98/pseuds/beaumont98
Summary: All he could see was Ginny slowly standing up at the Weasley table—there was a scar above her eyebrow Harry had never seen before and he didn't even want to think about where she could have gotten it—the ends of her hair looked as if they had been singed off, her eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. She was beautiful. *A Harry/Ginny reunion one-shot.*
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Right Across the Table

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote and published this story 8 years ago on ffn.net, so if by some long shot you recognize this fic, that's why. I've come back to it and edited it several times since then; it's not my best, but for some reason this one sticks with me as one of my favorites. Let me know what you think.
> 
> No copyright infringement is intended in writing this story. All recognizable characters and the main plotline belong to JK Rowling

"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron both smiled at him with tired eyes and nodded their heads in agreement.

They walked out of the Headmaster's office in a comfortable, exhausted silence; Ron in the middle next to Harry, his hand intertwined tightly with Hermione's, nonverbally proclaiming them as a couple. Harry smiled at this. It had taken them long enough to figure it out, and Merlin knew they'd all need some support to get through the next couple of months. He was glad they'd have each other.

As they walked, Harry contemplated what he wanted to do; he'd been on his feet for about 48 hours, between Gringotts, Hogsmeade, and the waking nightmare that had been the battle, and he knew he needed some sleep. He also wanted a sandwich and a shower and a haircut and a million other things, but he knew that right then he had to be with the family he had come to see as his own. He thought he might fall apart when Mrs. Weasley hugged him or if he even looked at George and saw the pain in his eyes, but they all needed each other right now. Maybe, for once, he could use a good cry. And maybe those hours and days and years in which to talk could start now.

The other two were silent, lost in their own heads, but Harry could tell they were on the same page and the trio slowly made their way down to the Entrance Hall. He silently marveled at the way they could all read each other—he guessed he shouldn't be surprised after all that they'd been through together over the last 7 years—but right then he especially appreciated that they were always on the same page. He doubted he could verbalize much at the moment.

The two people walking beside him had been with him through the lowest of lows, had been among the only people that were unconditionally there for him since he'd met them (save a few crises that all of them had already forgiven). He'd never really been one for words, or expressing his feelings, but he had never even so much as thanked them. Just before they reached the Great Hall doors, he grabbed Ron's shoulder and they turned to face him. "You two— I— Look, I know this isn't nearly enough but I'm finding it hard to form thoughts, let alone words, right now, and you know I'm rubbish at talking and saying what I mean to even at the best of times, but— you— I— thank you. I wouldn't have survived without you these last nine months without you, let alone 7 years. So thank you." Harry said.

Hermione burst into tears and almost tackled Harry in a hug. Though by anybody else's standards his statement wasn't very eloquent, what he was actually trying to say to his best friends was not lost on them.

"T-Thank you Harry. You've always b-been the brother I n-never had. I would d-do it all over again." she stammered. After she finally released him, Ron grabbed him into a hug too. No words were needed.

After a minute, they broke apart. "Harry, you've always been a part of my family. I hope you know that," Ron said. Harry saw that even thinking about his family made Ron's eyes shine with unshed tears.

"Well, we should probably head in there… your mom is probably panicking right about now," Harry smiled a very weak smile at Ron.

"Yeah… brace yourselves," Ron said almost jokingly.

The trio tried to keep their heads down when they entered, but to no avail. As soon as the doors to the Great Hall opened, with Ron and Hermione flanking Harry, a storm of clapping grew from the crowd—the hundreds of people that had somehow managed to squeeze themselves into the hall instantly recognized them. It seemed to them that the number of people had greatly increased since they had last been in there. They supposed that people had come to comfort loved ones, grieve for dead family, or just to see the destruction of the castle, not to mention to see the Golden Trio.

Ron and Hermione's faces were red from all the attention, and even Harry, who had always done his best to avoid the spotlight but had eventually grown used to it, managed to look quite embarrassed. Ron's ears were especially red because his family was cheering for him too, calling out his name, pride shining from their faces. For a family who had sacrificed and lost so much in the fight against Voldemort, they had a lot to be proud of in the youngest son.

While Ron continued on, Harry and Hermione stopped about two-thirds of the way to the Weasleys, not wanting to intrude on the family moment. Most of the rest of the Hall watched with soft eyes as George stood up and embraced his brother—Ron finally allowed the tears to fall, and George was already crying.

But then Harry couldn't see Ron anymore. All he could see was Ginny slowly standing up at the Weasley table—there was a scar above her eyebrow Harry had never seen before and he didn't even want to think about where she could have gotten it—the ends of her hair looked as if they had been singed off, her eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. She was beautiful.

At this point the Great Hall was still watching Ron greet his family after 9 months away. However, when Ginny fully stood up, everyone's eyes flew to her—even the Weasleys tore their eyes off of Ron and Percy finally making amends. But Ginny was oblivious to all of the stares, even the curious ones from her family.

She started walking towards Harry, who was mirroring her. They sped up walking until they met in the middle, where Ginny flung herself at Harry. He clung to her like she was the only thing keeping him standing, and maybe she was—he had buried his face in her neck, finally letting the tears go as the reality of what his victory meant for him set in. It was over. He had a future for the first time in his life, he was safe, and so were Ginny and Ron and Hermione but so many people weren't. The relief and guilt and grief he felt where overwhelming, suffocating, and he clung to his lifeline. For nine months she had been a dot on the Marauder's Map, a dream of another life when he was happy with her in sixth year, but now she was real, she was here, and he knew that they would get through this. It would be long and hard, and they would never be exactly the same, but they would make it. Eventually.

All of Ginny's brothers, except for Ron, were wearing identical gobsmacked expressions. Harry was rarely, if ever, this emotional, and they didn't even know that he and Ginny were close enough for her to be the first person he went to after all this. It was nothing compared to their faces after what happened next.

Harry kissed her full on the mouth.

At this point Harry was beyond noticing anyone else, let alone caring what they thought. He kissed her like it was his last day on Earth—it almost had been—reporters and brothers be damned.

After a several long moments—or it might have been half an hour—or possibly several sunlit days—they broke apart. They finally became aware that most of the Great Hall was cheering and catcalling and they blushed furiously, but Ginny murmured in Harry's ear, "Now that I got that over with... we're going to talk later about everything that happened, the breakup and you leaving for almost a year and making me think you were dead for Merlin's sake. I understand, and I know that it had to be done, and I will hear you out. But I do want an explanation." She gave him a pointed look at this, tears shining in her eyes.

"Of course. You deserve nothing less," Harry said. "But for right now, I've got to go avoid getting killed by your brothers." It was true. All of their faces looked as if they had been clobbered over the head by a bludger.

By this point, everyone else in the Hall's attention was elsewhere, and Harry and Ginny took advantage of this to make their way over to the Weasley table. When they finally sat down, it was a minute before anyone reacted.

"Well," Ron said, "Personally, I'm surprised she didn't kill you mate. Although, when I think about it, she was already mental enough to put up with you for the last three months of last year, so I guess she must be mental enough to take you back too." He smirked at Harry as both Harry and Ginny glared at him.

Finally, the rest of the Weasley brothers reacted.

"The last three months of last year?" they said in unison. "Wait, you knew about this?" Bill asked Ron as he turned his head toward his younger brother.

Ron just shrugged nonchalantly. "'Course I did. How could I not, after he snogged her in front of the entire bloody common room? I'm okay with it though," he said. "Better him than anyone else."

His brothers' incredulous faces turned to ones of reluctant agreement. "Nonetheless, Potter, if you hurt her..." Charlie let the unspoken threat hang in the air.

"Look, I'm going to be completely transparent with all of you. She, more than anyone, has the right to be wary of me hurting her after I broke up with her at the end of last year. I take full responsibility for it," he hastily added as he saw the looks of anger on their faces, "but you have to know that at that point, I had my reasons. Voldemort and the Death Eaters would have taken advantage of any opportunity they had to break me, and Ginny would have been the first thing on their list along with Ron and Hermione if they knew how much I cared about her. I know I was being a git and she of all people doesn't need a protector—she can take care of herself," he said as he smiled sadly at her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple. "But I had to. I knew Ron and Hermione would be coming with me, and there was nothing I could do to change their minds about that, but I also knew Ginny couldn't come and would have to return to Hogwarts. All I could do to keep her safe was to limit whatever association the Death Eaters had between me and her. Trust me when I say it hurt me as much as it hurt her to break up with her.

"But now, I'm not going anywhere. Voldemort is well and truly gone, as hard as it is for my mind to process, and for the first time in my life I have a family." He said as he smiled and looked around the table. "I have a future. And I want Ginny to be a part of it. I promise you, I won't hurt her. And if I do, I give you full permission to club me over the head."

It was at that point, as the Weasley brothers saw the determination in Harry's face and the love shining from Ginny's eyes, that they realized that the best person in the world their sister could ever end up with was sitting right across the table. Their faces morphed one last time, this time into a look of approval because what else could they ask for? Their baby sister was a baby no longer, and if she had to fall in love, at least she had a boy that looked at her like she hung the moon and would go to the ends of the earth for her happiness and safety.

These looks sealed the deal for Harry. He had imagined a future with Ginny and the family he finally had for so long, but it was always out of reach, blurred and blocked by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Now it was right in front of him, within reach, and he vowed to fight like hell to keep it that way.


End file.
